Amy's angel
by Tonks7421
Summary: Basically From a time of angels Amy really was turning to stone and the doctor couldn't save her. River tells her life story rated M because I could really :) enjoy I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! ONE SHOT!


_Hiya guys this is my first one shot so yeah I could turn into more dunno if you want more review or PM me ok bye!_

"Amy come on don't wait for me lets go" The Doctor said running past Amy

"I can't" Amy replied

"What why not?" The Doctor asked

"My hand look at my hand it's stone I can't move it"

The Doctor looked down at Amy's hand and sees that it's stone and stuck to the rail she holding on to. He brings the torch up to her face and shines it in her eyes.

"You looked into the angels eyes didn't you?"

"I couldn't help myself. I tried I really did"

"Amy look at me that hand it's not stone"

"It is look at it"

"You can move that hand it's not stone"

"Yes it is. I've tried to move it and I can't"

"We if it's stone how is it you can feels this?"

The Doctor pinched Amy's hand and expected her to pull it back in pain but she didn't.

"I can't Doctor I didn't feel anything. Look the angels they're coming you have to go"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Do I look that clingy Doctor? I'm dying I know I am you have to go! You've got the whole future with River"

"Yes and you're meant to be there too I'm sure of it"

"I won't let you stay here Doctor so I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"RIVER! RIVER COME HERE NOW!"

"Amy no!"

They could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to them and then saw a dim light followed by River running towards them,

"What? What is it?" River said

"You need to take the Doctor away from here I'm dying and my hands stone I can't move it I looked into the eyes of an angel and now I'm turning to stone" Amy replied

"This isn't meant to happen you're meant to have a future with me and the Doctor and…. And Rory"

"Rory what's he got to do with this?" Amy asked

"Wait which one that is he the pretty one or the…." The Doctor mimed a pointy nose "The other one" The Doctor asked slightly confused

"The other one!" Amy said

"Right sorry" The Doctor said

"Amy this isn't meant to happen you aren't meant to die here" River said looking slightly upset

"Time can be re-written" Amy said

"But this isn't_ meant_ to happen!" River shouted

"River her sleeve. Look at her sleeve" The Doctor said.

He shone the torch at Amy's sleeve and saw that it was no longer red like it should be but it was grey. River tapped the sleeve and instead of feeling soft material she felt cold hard stone.

"There's nothing you can do you have to go the angels they're coming" Amy said turning around to see about ten angels behind them

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" THE Doctor shouted

"YOU HAVE TO! If you die here I will never forgive you" Amy said

"And if you die here then I die here!" River shouted

"What?" Amy and the Doctor said in unison

"If you die here then I will never have been born and I'll die too"

"Why?" The Doctor asked

"Usually this would be where I would say spoilers but not now this is urgent. Amy you and Rory you're about to get married in the morning right?"

"What?!" The Doctor shouted "Doctor lost Doctor very lost"

"Oh shut up. Yes we are" Amy answered

"Well you'll have a child a girl and you're meant to call her Melody"

"Melody" Amy said at the same time

"How do you know that?"

"If there's one person I'd name my baby girl after it would be my childhood best friend Mels"

"Yes I know."

"And what's this got to do with you?"

"Oh you don't really think my real name is River do you?"

"Well yes actually I did" Amy answered

"My real name is Melody Pond. My best friend why I was young called me Mels"

"So you're…..you're my daughter?"

"Yes" River answered

"And my childhood best friend?" Amy asked

"Yes" River answered

"And a professor in archaeology" Amy asked

"Yes" River answered

"Right ladies would you prefer to talk over a cup of tea before we die or would you like to save Amy kill some angels and go to the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked as his flash light started to flicker and the angels started to get closer each time

"You can't save me sometime…. Sometimes doctor everybody dies and you can't save them and you have you leave them" Amy said

"Doctor she's right there's nothing we can do" River said grabbing his flash light and shinging it at her torso which was now completely stone

"But River what about you?"

"I've lived long enough Sweetie" She answered

"But" The Doctor started but his flash light flickered again and suddenly he was face to face with an angel

"Doctor run save those other people you can't save us now but before you go I need you to know that…. I love you" Amy said

"I love you too Pond" The Doctor replied and with that he ran off. Amy closed her eyes and a single tear slid down her face and turned to stone. She opened her eyes again on for her entire body to be turned to stone. River sat down next to her stone mother and cried before she slowly faded away.

_Exactly one year later_

The Doctor returned to the aplan temple where just one year earlier his last companion had died. He had with him a bunch of flowers. He'd managed to save only himself and River from the crack in the wall but also he'd found out that Amy's statue had remained where it was when the rest of the angels had got sucked into the crack. He trekked through the temple until he'd found her statue and laid down the flower next to it. He sat on a nearby rock and put his head in his hands and wept for about twenty minutes before deciding to head back to the cloud. His cloud. After Amy had died he didn't travel he didn't save world or dying races. He just stayed up on his cloud where he kept the TARDIS. He kissed Amy's stone check and walked back through the temple. Where he'd return next year and the year after and the year after that.


End file.
